


Magnetism

by MintChocolateLeaves



Series: Tumblr Shorts [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, prompts from tumblr, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/pseuds/MintChocolateLeaves
Summary: In which Kaito is charmed, Aoko is enticed and together they are magic.A series of KaiAo oneshots.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Tumblr Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547380
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Fluff; A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many KaiAo feelings.
> 
> Also, this is noted as complete, purely because it's not a WIP. I'll just be adding in oneshots/drabbles and store them here whenever I write them! I've incorporated into the chapter system, the genre and a lil basic summary of the fic, that way, if you're not feeling particularly angsty or fluffy one day, you can more easily pick and choose :3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the oneshots as they come. I love these two so very much.

She’d gone ahead and searched the entire house while Kaito was gone.

It wasn’t her fault – she wasn’t some sort of crazy woman or anything, or a psycho – but rather, _his._ Kaito couldn’t just ask for her ring size and expect her not to wonder about it.

After dating for years, Kaito should’ve known Aoko better than that.

He must’ve known what he was doing, because Aoko knows how to make connections. Not too long before this, he’d mentioned how like him, she’d look great in white. Another time, they’d visited a venue and Kaito had mentioned how if they were ever to host an event, fish would not be allowed on the menu.

So, with all the clues? Aoko cannot be blamed for her mass search of their home.

She looks for small boxes. And then, she searches for any unfamiliar larger boxes. Aoko searches drawers and cupboards. She opens up _familiar_ boxes after these other potential hiding places turn up nothing.

Frustrated, Aoko finds herself cross legged in the hallway, considering any places she might have missed. Maybe… Ah, she should’ve checked the insides of their wardrobes, in case Kaito might have hidden it in coat pockets.

She stands, about to turn, only to find herself face to face with the source of her frustrations.

“Aoko,” Kaito says, tone smug. As if he’s secretly been watching her for a while now. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” Aoko says. And then, because that’s quite obviously a lie he’ll be able to read through, she sighs. “Something. But I don’t want to tell you what it is.”

“I’m hurt,” Kaito says, “truly.”

“I don’t care,” Aoko says, sticking her tongue out.

“Were you searching the house for something?” Kaito asks, and ah. He’s definitely been here longer than just a few seconds, hasn’t he?

“…No.” Aoko says, in a way that means _yes._

“Did you find it?” He continues, eyebrow quirked, smile curled at the edges with his amusement.

“…What if I did?” Aoko says.

“That’s a no then,” Kaito says.

“…Yes,” Aoko sighs. “It’s a no. Fine, you’re right, I couldn’t find what I was looking for, and I’ve searched _everywhere.”_

Kaito’s lips tug into a larger smile, KID-like with its intensity, and yet it doesn’t seem fake. He steps a little closer, and with a small flourish, through simple magic and sleight of hand, a small box appears in his hand.

“Looking for this?” He asks.

Aoko goes a little red. “No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

He tilts his head, watching her. “You don’t know?”

“Well, I don’t know what’s inside of it until you open it,” Aoko says. “So how would I know?”

“Ah yes,” Kaito agrees. “I suppose that’s how proposals work. Alright then.”

He lowers himself down onto one knee, and Aoko, red-faced, watches and tries to find words for a question she’s known her answer to for a long time.

“Aoko,” he says, as he slowly opens the box. Sitting inside is a rose gold ring, with a blue sapphire in the middle, small diamonds around the edges. “I promise I didn’t steal this one.”

“Interesting beginning,” Aoko notes, her voice slightly choked at the sight of it. He lets out a small laugh.

“We both knew this was coming,” Kaito says. “Else I wouldn’t have found you searching the house. So…”

A pause.

“Nakamori Aoko,” he starts, “I may be the thief, but you’ve stolen me. Will you allow me the honour of stealing you back?”

“You always return the things you steal,” Aoko says.

“Not you,” Kaito whispers. “If I steal you, I’m not giving you back.”

Her face breaks into a shy smile, a small nod. Aoko holds her hand out, and Kaito moves to gently push the ring onto her ring finger.

“You can certainly try,” Aoko says.


	2. Fluff; Sharing a hot tub

Even the sun is still sleeping, refusing to rise, when she pushes the patio doors open, stepping outside. Snow lies blanketing the floor, Aoko’s breath fogging in the night sky, but she doesn’t pay it any mind.

Instead, she finds her gaze focused on Kaito. Hair slicked back with water instead of gel, half slumped in the water. Exhaustion, perhaps, or his own emotions weighing him down. Either he hasn’t noticed her yet, or he knows she’s there and he’s letting her see anyway.

She smiles, stepping out. Snow crunches beneath flip flops, ice squelching between her toes, but Aoko doesn’t mind. The cold is worth it as she makes her way towards the hot tub that Kaito has found solace in.

“You’ve been out here for hours,” she says, quietly, as she reaches the side, hand in the water, flicking water at his face.

“It’s not been that long,” Kaito says, turning to meet her eye. He shifts slightly in the water, wading nearer to her, leaning over the edge, centimetres away. In the past, Aoko might have moved away, flustered, but now she leans nearer to him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Just a tip,” Aoko says, “but next time you’re waiting, you could leave a note or something. You wouldn’t have to wait for so long.”

Kaito shrugs. “Not a bad place to wait. Up here.”

He slinks back into the hot tub, water rippling around him in a way that makes him seem almost ethereal. Maybe Aoko needs sleep – he’s not anything otherworldly, he’s just Kaito. Always has been. She’s not going to add to his ego by calling him anything from that.

Not even in her thoughts, because he still always seems to _know._ And nope, she’s not doing it. She won’t allow him the gratification of raising his eyebrow, lips lifting up into a smirk. She _won’t._

“Now that you’re here,” Kaito asks, “are you going to come in?”

Without a towel, and wearing only her nightgown, it’s probably a bad idea. Aoko says as much. The skin on her arms are raised in tiny bumps from the cold, and she probably should’ve put a jacket on, but Kaito’s always had a way of making her lack in foresight.

She steps around the hot tub, up towards the marble steps that lead into the pool and sits instead on the top step. Kaito raises an eyebrow, and Aoko shrugs.

“I don’t have any swimwear,” Aoko explains.

Yup, of course he’d smile at that, the _asshole._

“It’s not anything I haven’t seen before,” Kaito says, “you could go without–”

Aoko pushes both hands into the water and splashes him. And then, because that’s not satisfying enough, especially with how the water echoes the glistening mirth in his eyes, she pulls off her flip flops and steps down into the water.

This time, when Kaito’s eyebrows raise, it’s less amused and more a question. She moves closer to him, arms reaching out for him, smiling at how he moves closer, wading through the water to reach him.

“Change your mind?” Kaito asks, one arm going around her waist to pull Aoko closer to him. His other hand wipes away the water that runs in little rivulets down his face, flicking it towards her.

“You’re unbelievable,” Aoko says, wrapping her arms around him, leaning into him _._ “And rude. You can’t suggest skinny dipping in a hot tub that isn’t _yours.”_

“You’d say yes if I owned my own?”

“Depends,” Aoko says. “On if you’d been nice to me that day.”

“I’m always nice to you.”

“Ha,” Aoko says. “You’re never nice to me, just playful and sometimes a little mean.”

“Name _one time,”_ Kaito says, petulant. “You’re the one who’s always mean to _me._ ”

“ _You_ name one time,” Aoko says, sticking her tongue out.

“I asked first.”

“ _I_ asked second.”

“Well for one you just _splashed me,_ ” Kaito says, “very rude. _Ahou-ko_ you’re such a–”

He lets out an indignant sound and then, there is another splash of water, larger this time, as Aoko trips him. She realises about halfway through, as Kaito’s hold around her tightens, that she hasn’t quite thought things through, because she’s falling too.

She opens her eyes as they’re under the water. It leaves her eyes feeling a little itchy, already, from the chlorine in the water, but she doesn’t mind it. Kaito is floating with her under the water, looking back to her.

It’s entirely unfair, he shouldn’t be this beautiful under the water. But he is.

Leaning forward, she presses a kiss to his lips. Air bubbles tickle around her lips where they’re both holding their breath, how they’re both slightly breathless, but she leans into him, arms lifting from Kaito’s waist to around his neck, pulling him closer.

He tastes of chlorine in a way that makes her think it’s not just the water, and he’s simply been out here _too long._ Maybe she _should_ have come outside sooner… Eventually, he taps on her waist, a signal he’s bringing them up for air.

Breaking from the water brings them back to the chill of the early morning air. It soothes the burning of her cheeks.

“I’m _always_ mean, huh?” Aoko asks.

Kaito lifts up and wipes her hair from her forehead, nods solemnly. “ _Always._ Trying to drown me by _kissing me_.”

“Maybe I’ll try again and this time you actually will.”

Kaito’s lips lift up into a grin. “Go on then.”

Aoko takes a moment to catch her breath, and then, after a second, yanks Kaito back under the water.


	3. Fluff; KidAo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me as I copy over other KaiAo tumblr drabbles/oneshots.

She takes his hand.

White, gloved, the feeling of silk against calloused fingertips. Aoko takes a moment to consider that… in all her life she has never held a person’s gloved hand and wondered how it would feel if it was bare. Does KID have soft hands, or weathered ones? Are there scars on the skin below, small and raw, or old and pale against the back of his hand.

Aoko glances down at his hands, and despite the overwhelming knowledge that she should be using this moment to _capture_ him, she only wishes to capture this moment instead.

“You’re not turning me down,” KID says, something akin to wonder in his tone. It echoes, the beginning of a smile pulling at his lips. It feels genuine. Aoko hopes that it is. “Nakamori-chan, I don’t think you realise that you’re not turning me down. You never do this.”

Stood at the edge of a corridor, the two of them in a cordoned off room following the heist, Aoko takes a moment to listen to the chaos outside. Her father shouts orders, the task force responds with a surge of obedience as they set out to catch the culprit and retrieve the gemstone.

“I’m not turning you down now,” Aoko says.

She doesn’t understand why she’s saying it. It makes no sense. But there’s something about this moment that makes KID seem like he’s not just a magician creating tricks and more like he’s creating magic, because she can _feel it_.

Something’s going to happen, going to _change,_ and for once in her life, Aoko doesn’t want to watch passively as it happens.

“No,” KID says, quiet. The smile is fuller now, and she knows it’s real. “You’re not.”

He pauses for a moment and then, pulls her closer to his side, a small squeak rising from her throat as Aoko avoids stumbling.

“Let’s go then,” he says. KID opens the door, sneaks out, guiding Aoko along beside him. They head down the corridor, nervous laughter on the tip of Aoko’s tongue, as they make their way to the stairs.

“I don’t want to get you caught,” Aoko breathes, and… is surprised to realise she actually _means it._

“Run with me then,” KID responds. His voice is light, as he shifts from a brisk walk to a small jog, urging Aoko to join him. She stumbles once, when they reach the stairs, and the thief moves an arm around to accommodate her, ensuring she doesn’t trip. “Run away with me, Nakamori-chan.”

“I don’t even know who you are.” She knows so little about who he truly is that this entire moment is _insane._ And yet, she’s considering it. She wants to learn what it’s like to surround herself with magic.

“Come with me and learn then,” KID breathes, and she inclines her head, nodding.

By the time they reach the front entrance, they’re running. Aoko can feel eyes following her back, can hear angry shouts and outraged discussion chasing after her, but it’s all irrelevant running beside him.

It’s different, she thinks, to chasing someone. And different too, when being chased alongside someone else. The adrenaline is more uplifting, less terrifying.

Aoko’s been so… scared. But here, now. With KID? She feels _excited_.

It feels pretty fucking magical.


	4. Fluff; Pocky Day

Aoko lures him in with the promise of chocolate.

Kaito knows he shouldn’t let himself be ruled by the concept of free chocolate, but when Aoko mentions she’s got some left over that he can have, he doesn’t question it. Not really. Aoko’s always been the type to share sweets – a trait he loves in her, because it means he doesn’t have to buy as many.

It doesn’t throw him on guard, is what he means.

Perhaps he should have been a little suspicious at the curve of her smile, the slight flush to her cheeks, but he hadn’t been. It’s November after all, he’d ascribed the flush to the cold temperatures, and the smile to being _happy_.

Now, faced with Aoko holding a small box of pocky, he feels the suspicion rolling in. She’s up to something, and he’s pretty sure he knows what it is.

“You can win the chocolate,” Aoko says as she pulls out a piece of strawberry flavoured pocky – _not the chocolate he’d been promised_ – and places lifts it to her lips. “If you win the game.”

“Win the game, huh?” Kaito pauses. “The pocky game?”

“Yup.” Her voice is smug, amused. “If you want the chocolate, then you’ll win.”

Is Aoko essentially tricking him into kissing her? Kaito’s pretty sure that yes. She is. Does he particularly mind? Not at all. He wouldn’t mind kissing her, if only the concept didn’t burn at his cheeks every time a moment arose.

“I don’t like losing,” Kaito says now, trying to keep his voice steady. Watching Aoko as she lowers herself down, placing the edge of the pocky in her mouth. “I’ll win for sure.”

Aoko raises an eyebrow, as if to say, _‘go on then, prove it?_ ’

Kaito’s cheeks flush as he moves closer, to the other end of the pocky, the other end of the pocky against his lips. He places his hands on Aoko’s shoulders, raises his hand as if to count them down.

Aoko ignores the count down. Kaito, offended, bites into the pocky adamant that he’s going to win just for her ignorance. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire as they get closer to the middle of the sweet, as he notices the faint scar above Aoko’s eyebrow from where she fell from a tree when they were kids and playing at being adventurers.

He can’t help but falter slightly.

Aoko’s always been pretty, but from this close, she looks… _beautiful_. He can make out the bounce to her fringe, stray strands of hair that look almost static, messy. He can see faint outlines of freckles that’ll reappear come summer, when she spends more time out in the sun.

Kaito had thought he knew Aoko’s features so well, but now he sees more of her, clearer. Things he’d noticed but never processed outside of creating a mask, a copy of her.

He doubts he’ll ever be able to replicate everything that makes her, _her._ Not really. Even as experienced as he is. She’s too _much_.

Aoko reaches the middle of the pocky, just as Kaito realises that he’s slowed down. Lets out a small noise that he supposes translates to _‘I fucking_ won, _you’re the loser!’_ and Kaito lets out a small huff.

He finishes his end of the pocky before she can break away. Capturing her lips against his, the taste of strawberries in his mouth, and Aoko on his lips. Leans one hand down, around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Kaito doesn’t realise when she lifts her hand up into his hair, running it through, but the motion is soft. Less pulling and more guiding him to lean down more, for a nicer angle.

He doesn’t want to step away. Eventually, he does.

“You lost,” Aoko says, after a moment, blush furious on her skin. “I win.”

Mildly, Kaito thinks that maybe they both won.

“Oh well,” he says, glancing at the pocky box. “Best of three?”


	5. Light Angst; Unmasking KID

She’d knocked the hat off, and pinched at his cheeks, but KID was not wearing a mask.

In front of her stood someone who looked like her best friend but couldn’t possibly be him. He’d disguised as Kaito before, and she’d been angry about the manipulation tactic, not able to accept it as truth. But back then, they’d been searching for an exit and she hadn’t had the time to test the mask. To see if it would crack.

Now, wide-eyed, watching her. KID does not look so much like the thief she’s been chasing after. But rather, like her best friend, desperate for her to not call him out, despite being dressed up in the same clothes as the thief she detests.

Or… thought she had detested?

Because if this is Kaito then… she doesn’t know how she feels about all of this.

“Kaito.”

He doesn’t physically respond to it. Not the way someone would when calling their names, but that’s because she supposes right now he’s given that identity up. Gone from person to concept, civilian to thief.

He wouldn’t own up to it. Won’t admit it.

“I…” She trails off. “I… You… But why would you? I don’t understand?.”

KID glances at her, tries to settle his shock into something more productive, into a mask that covers even the light in his eyes. The worry, the concern. All of it. He says, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Nakamori-san.”

“ _Kaito,_ ” she repeats. Trying to force this out of him. She doesn’t accept it, can’t, but she knows Kaito. Knows there’s a reason, there _must_ be. “You’re… You’re _Kaito._ ”

He tries to move back. From her grip, and where he’s normally slippery, finding it easy to slip from between her fingers, today Aoko tightens her fists against the fabric of his suit.

His body shape? It fits. His _height?_ The same.

Aoko has spent so much time chasing Kaito as they’d grown, it’s almost shocking she didn’t realise she was chasing the same person in hunting down KID. His movements are as fluid, as gymnastic…

The more she thinks about it, _truly considers it,_ the more sense it makes.

“Nakamori-san…”

“Aoko.” She says. “You’ve been calling me Aoko since before I even gave you permission. Kaito, you don’t start calling me by my surname _now._ ”

There’s no way she can un-see it. No way to forget the curve of his jawline, the slight crook to his nose from where he broke it falling off a bicycle when they were six.

Kaito is KID. There’s no mistaking it.

He’s KID and he’s… in the middle of a heist.

She glances at the top hat beside him, takes a moment to consider it. And then, lets go of KID’s – _Kaito’s –_ lapels to lean down, scooping it up. She’s surprised that he doesn’t step back now that she’s let go, but KID remains motionless.

“This belongs to you,” she says, passing it over to him. “You have a heist to finish.”

KID slowly readjusts the top hat, squinting. Waiting for the hidden catch. She wonders if he’s trying to figure out the trick. Wonders how long it’ll take him to realise there _isn’t_ one.

“Wha–”

Aoko crosses her arms. She wants to get angry, to be furious, but for now, she’ll reserve the irritations until there isn’t anyone to overhear.

“But we’re going to talk about this later.” She says, firm. “I think you owe me an explanation.”


End file.
